Small world
by xxKerlixxHotelxx
Summary: basacally the sory is about a girl who has became famous and made it big but four years ago came back in contact with someone she once loved, Bill kaulitz, he made too many promises.
1. An Email

( A girl who thought she wouldn't ever be back in contact with the person who loved but hurt her, a story that comes with a lot of up's and down's with hurt and confusion, lot's of pain but also lot's of love)

An E-mail

"God why is this so hard?" I said frustrated, it was always hard for me to write songs on the spot when someone wanted me to, it's like it was impossible or something. I sat my pen down and covered my hands over my face and ran my hands through my hair and sat there for a short minute.

'HUMAN CONECT TO HUMAN, BOY MEETS GIRL KNOW WHAT TO DO, HUMAN CO…' My phone was ringing,

"Hello",

"Hey"

It was my best friend Jake and also my guitarist,

"Soooo?"

"Yea"

"I have an idea for our next show"

"Oh cool! What is it? I have been sitting here trying to think of something new for hours"

"Ok! We could have a lot more dancers so they can fill up the stage and I just thought of this, you and Christina coming down from the ceiling on plexie glass!"

I sighed, He noticed

"Awww, what's wrong now? Did I say something? You don't like the idea?"

"NO! I love the idea; I just have a lot on my mind is all"

"Uh-huh, a lot on your mind, sure….."

"WHAT!"

"Nothing you just always have a lot on your mind, I think you need a vacation"

"I don't need a vacation Jake, I just need time off"

"EXACTLY! Vacation? Time off? Call it what ever you want to, it's the same thing"

"No it's not and besides I can't stay off a stage long enough to even think about a vacation"

"So true, so you doing anything today?"

"No…. why?"

"I don't know, we could hang out or something, watch a stupid movie or just talk shit about whatever"

"Ok, sure, but you're the only one I would do that with!"

"I know! I'm special!"

"Yes you are, you're like my brother"

"I know, see you later"

"Alright, later"

I hung up the phone and went to the couch and got on my computer. I went to my email, one new message, I click on it and it pulled up the email, I didn't recognize the address of the email so I clicked on it and the email opened, it said,

'OH MY GOD! Please let this be who I think it is! Anna! I don't know if you remember me but you stayed at my house when you came to Germany a long time ago, it's Simone, or Mimi, as you use to call me',

I stopped reading, it couldn't be, Mimi? This isn't real I thought, I read some more,

'I have been wondering what happened to you, the other day me and the boys were talking about you and how you and Bill were so cute together'

I stopped reading again, Bill….. I cant believe he even knows that I exist still and now his mom his trying to contact me, why? I asked myself, why now would his mom or him be trying to reach me? This was weird

'After we talked about memories of the past and what use to be, I decided that I would try and find you over the internet, I'm sorry we didn't stay in touch with each other, I regret it and so does Bill, he says that you made him happy, but that was years ago, you have probly forgotten about him then again maybe not, write back and maybe you could come and see us sometime, Simone'

"Oh my god!", I said out loud, "No way", I whispered to myself, this was so random, it's been four years and now she wants to talk to me? I was confused; Jake will never believe me when I tell him this.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	2. A Funny Story

Ok! This is only my second chapter, I hope you guys like it, I write a lot and this story was just off the top of my head.

Staring: Of course Tokio Hotels very own! Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Gustav, Gerorg Listing, and other charcters.

Sadly do not know them

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A funny story

As I watched TV I thought about seeing Mimi again, that would be amazing, but seeing Bill would bring back all of the painful memories of long nights spent laid up in bed with him just watching some dumb movie and laughing about it the next day and remembering his face like it used to be, but it's not like it use to be, he's a lot more famous, hell I'm famous. I let the thought go and wondered when Jake was going to be here, it's been and hour since I talked to him. Right when I thought about that, he walked through the door.

"Hey"

"Hi"

He came and threw himself on the couch beside me

"What's up?"

I thought about if I should tell him about the email, he wouldn't be mad but he was also friends with Bill too back then.

"Anna?"

He waved a hand in front of my face

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"I got an email today"

I said and looked at him

"Ok? So, you get emails everyday, what's the big deal?"

"It was from Mimi"

He got quiet, I hated when he got that way because that meant he was thinking way too hard about something.

"Jake? Please talk"

"What did she want?"

I took a deep breath and then spoke

"Well, she wanted to get in touch with me"

"Why?"

"I don't know, she said that they had a conversation about me and that made her want to contact me"

"Why now? Huh? I mean, that's stupid, just because she was having a conversation about you shouldn't mean that she just all of a sudden wants to say 'hey what's up how are you doing since my son broke your heart', that's so fucked up"

He was pissed, but had a reason to be, I don't blame him, I'm a little pissed myself.

"I know, but she wants to see me and I think it would be good for…."

He cut me off

"Good for what? She's not the one who had to take care of you and pick up the pieces of you heart after some douche bag couldn't keep something so simple as to pick up a phone and call you"

He was right, that was true, but I still want to see Mimi anyway despite what Bill did, I shouldn't punish her too.

"I know Jake, but I still want to see her, I'm not gonna punish her for Bill's mistakes."

"Anna why?"

"Because, I want to, plus, she'll see how fucked up my life has gotten since her and Bill were in it"

We just stared at each other and contemplated for some time and stared at the walls that were around us.


	3. Hard Thinking

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hard Thinking

It was 8:00 A.M. and I couldn't sleep last night after I sent the email, I thought hard on what I would say if we did actually get to see each other again, she was like a second mom to me, but over the years she's become nothing but a memory, and that sucked. I opened my computer and logged in to my email, there was nothing in my inbox. Huh? I was confused, if she wanted me to talk to her so bad, then why didn't she write back? Maybe she just hasn't had the chance to check it? I told myself…. Yea that's it …..

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I told myself that for three weeks.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A small world

I was on my way out to take Evie out for a walk, "Evie! Come on girl!", I yelled in the house, she came running with her short legs and long body out of the kitchen. I hooked the leash on her and we started walking down the street. I was wondering why Mimi hadn't wrote back to me, it was strange to get a random email from someone I haven't heard from in years and then get nothing back, it was odd.

Evie started barking at something, I looked up, it was just a cat, I kept walking, I studied the things around me, the flowers, then the next thing I know Evies leash had slipped out of my hand, I "EVIE! Come here!", she ran up a driveway, a guy was standing and watching me, then Evie went and jumped on him begging for attention.

"Evie"

I said

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and the leash slipped out of my hand…"

He cut me off, I didn't really look at him, I bent down and picked up the leash, he was petting her.

"It's ok, I've got four dogs!"

He said that with a smile on his face, I could tell by his voice.

His voice... He sounded familiar

"Oh really what ki…."

I cut off in mid sentence when I looked up at him in his eyes.

He had the same expression on his face.

"Bill?"

I said, I stood up slowly

"Anna?"

He said

"Oh my god!"

I said surprised

"What are you doing here!"

He sounded excited

"I live two blocks away, but what are you doing you here? I thought you were over in Asia?"

"I was, we got back the other day, wow! I can't believe it's you!"

"Well are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna hug me?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms hugged me tight around my waste, his hugs were still the same, it's amazing what you can remember from years ago.

"You wanna come inside?"

He asked me

"Yea sure, I would love to"

I followed him through his front door, I walked inside and looked around

"Wow, your doing good for yourself, really good"

I said, we went into the kitchen, he sat down at a table

"Yea I guess I am, you can sit down if you would like"

I didn't even realize that I was standing up, I sat down across from him

"You guess huh?"

"Yea!"

He chuckled

"I can't believe its you, damn, it's been so long"

I said

"I know, actually everybody was talking about you the other day"

"Really? I hope yall said good things about me"

I smiled, he laughed

"Yes, we all said very good things about you; we were just talking about how much fun we use to have and how much we missed you"

"Really! You couldn't think about me sooner?"

I looked at him to see his reaction when I said that, he took a deep breath

"Oh believe me; I have thought about you many times, you are constantly in my head"

"Really? It doesn't seem that way"

We both weren't smiling anymore

"I know, I did miss you though"

I didn't say anything, because I didn't believe it, so I changed the subject

"So, where is everybody?"

"Sleeping"

"Damn! And you're up? I'm amazed at that; you were always hard to wake up"

We laughed

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(BillsP.O.V)

I can't believe that she is here in my kitchen; I never thought I would see her again, it's a small world, but I'm happy it is. She was the best thing that happened to me when I was sixteen, hell we were the best thing that happened to each other.

"Yea, you always use to beat me with a pillow and jump on me until I woke up!"

"Don't pretend that you didn't like that"

She was right about that, I liked a lot of things that she use to do, like say I love you when she didn't have too and when I needed it the most, and just being a simple girl that didn't complain and someone who accepted me for who I was, she was the one who use to inspire me everyday and now she's here. She looks so different; she had long bleach blond hair with tattoos and two eyebrow rings, a nose ring, and a lot of lip rings.

"So when did you go and get all of your tattoos and piercings?"

"When, my mom told me that I could"

"So do you have anymore tattoos and or piercings?"

"Yes, I do actually!"

"Can I see them?"

"Yea sure"

She stood up, she was gorgeous, she was back then too, but now she s just so…different, she pulled her shirt up, not all the way of course but when she did it revealed a phoenix, the body was on her side and the wings wrapped around her stomach and her back, its tail was on her hip and its head was at the start of her ribs.

"WOW! That's amazing! Did it hurt?"

"No it didn't, well….. Not that bad anyway, it took four hours"

I chuckled a little bit, she was so cute, couldn't help but laugh

"I like it, it fits you"

Then she turned her right arm over and showed me another one, it was a tattoo almost exactly like mine, except that hers had 91 at the end of it instead of 89 and it had lots of stars on it.

"I love that one! You wanna know why?"

I asked

"Sure"

"Because it's different from mine!"

She chuckled

"Yea I feel you there! I hate seeing people who have my tattoos, it drives me crazy"

"I know! Me too!"

"There's two on my back"

She turned around and pulled her shirt up, it was a heart in the middle of her shoulder blades with thorns wrapped around it with a banner that said live, love, laugh, on it and there was a flame that came out of the top of the heart, then there was the angle wings that came out onto her shoulder blades. DAMN! Then there was a cross with pen striping on her lower back, she was fuckin hot from what I remember. She pulled her shirt down and sat back in her chair.

"Wow! You have a lot of tattoos!"

"Oh that's not all of them"

"It's not!"

I said that surprised

"I have one that starts here"

She pointed to her hip, she let me see a star that was there, it looked almost like mine but it wasn't.

"Where does it end?"

"It starts there, and then goes all the way around my leg, until it stops here"

She pointed to her ankle, it was another star. I noticed the tattoo on her left arm, I was trying to get a good look at it, but I couldn't.

"Whats on that arm?"

I pointed to her left arm

"Oh"

She turned her arm over, there was a rainbow flag that had pride in the center of it, below it was a cross with a rainbow ribbon around it, it was pretty, I wonder what pride meant though.

"Why do you have pride in the center of it?"

She looked down and pursed her lips and then took a deep breath.

"It means gay pride"

My eyebrows went up, I didn't know she was gay, I had no idea, when we were together she loved me, or at least I thought so anyway. I couldn't believe it.

"You shocked?"

She asked

"Yea….. very, I had no idea"

I looked up at her and she looked at me

"Yea, nobody did"

"You didn't seem gay when we were together"

"That's because I wasn't"

We were quiet for a short moment

"Bill I never stopped loving you, I want you to know that"

I bit my lip and took a deep breath

"Well I never stopped loving you either"

"Really? I don't believe you"

"Why not"

"Because, you haven't bothered to pick up a phone in four years, or you forgot about me?"

Her voice was getting louder and colder, I felt like a total ass.

"I never forgot about you, I never stopped thinking about you"

"Why did you make all of those promises if you couldn't keep them?"

I had to think about that for a while

"I don't know, we were only kids, but I could've kept them I just…."

I honestly didn't know why I didn't keep those promises

"You just what? Forgot? Your life got to damn busy to get in contact with the one person you said you wanted to be with so bad?"

She was pissed, her words cut through me like a knife, because I knew all of those things were true, I just didn't want to admit it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(End of Bills P.O.V.)

I was getting pissed off, he doesn't know what hell I went through when I didn't get a call or anything from him, it tore me apart everyday, and it still does.

"No, I didn't forget about you, I could never forget about you Anna"

He was getting louder and so was I, and I didn't give a damn, tears started to well up in my eyes. 'No I want cry damnit, not now, not in front of him' I kept telling myself that, I didn't wanna look like some little bitch who cried about everything, that's the last thing I wanted right now.

"Then why did you promise me that you would come for me?"

I was staring at the floor because I couldn't look at him, I gritted my teeth because that's the only thing that was keeping me from breaking down right then, I could tell he was on the verge of tears too because I could tell in his voice, it was cracking.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

I stared at him, tears ran down his cheeks, he was playing with his fingers; he always did that when he was in a situation where he didn't know the answers. We were quiet for what seemed like forever.

"Bill…. I just want you to know that, you put me through hell for two months"

I said softly, we looked at each other.

"Anna…i…I'm sorry, I want you to know that I still till this day think about you all the time"

I really couldn't believe that, but then again I could.

" Are you just saying that?"

He looked at me with those golden brown eyes of his, damn those eyes.

"No, I'm not"

I wanted so much to slap him, but I also wanted to kiss him, it hurt not to want to.

"You know, I could never resist those eyes of yours"

I smiled, he did too with his pearl white teeth, he was still fucking gorgeous, more gorgeous, I wanted to touch him.

"I know, I could never resist yours either"

I chuckled a little

"Is that so?"

A smiled slipped across his face

"Yes, you always could stare at me with those eyes and I could never say no to you"

"I know, that's why I looked at you in the ways that I did because I knew you couldn't say no"

My heart was beating really fast.

"You know after all of these years, you haven't changed one bit!"

He stared at me again, but this time with love in them.

"I can't say the same"

"It's ok, I have changed a lot"

"I can tell!"

"No…. I mean A LOT!"

He doesn't know how much I have changed, no idea, but he will one day…maybe.

I heard a door slam, and heavy footsteps coming towards us.

"BILL I'M TRTING TO FUCKIN SLEEP HERE AND YOUR YELLING ISNT….."

He cut off when he entered the room

I stared at him

"Well, well, well, it's been way to long Tom"

I said, his mouth was dropped to the floor

"I know you?"

"Duh! Slowness….. Four years ago… foreign exchanged student?"

"OH! ANNA! Oh my god, what are you doing here!"

I got up and hugged him

"Well, my dog kind of ran away from me up your drive way, and Bill happened to be there and yea, thus here I am! In your kitchen"

"Wow, you look….."

He gave me a once over, his eyes scanning my body

"Freaking amazing!"

"Well thank you"

Tom was always blunt when it came to how I looked; I was use to him saying that I looked amazing or some other word. I looked Tom up and down.

"You look quite amazing yourself; you're not the same dread headed boy I use to know!"

He smiled that sly smile

"Well…you know…..what can say! I'm just … You know…. Gorgeous!",

Bill shook his head with a grin, I laughed.

"Your look has changed, but your attitude definitely hasn't! Cocky much!"

"Ouch! That kinda hurt a little, if I didn't know any better I'd say your jealous of all this"

I laughed, he pointed to himself

"What do I have to be jealous of sweetie?"

I said as I sat down, I stared up at him, he had nothing to say

"Because baby, I know that you wish you were me…so you could have fun all night long!"

He smiled

"We can still have fun"

He winked at me, Bill's mouth fell open and then he punched his brother in the side

"TOM!"

"What! It's not like I was serious….it's Anna….. I still think of her as a sister"

He looked at me, and then took a seat beside me.

"So what brings you around here?"

Tom asked me

"Well, I have a house here"

"Really? That's cool… where?"

"Down the street"

"Why move here? There's nothing here"

I chuckled

"I like it… it's nice…. And it's small, just the way I like it"

"Oh, I forgot you like small towns, small places, so what's been up with you? Where you been?"

There was a long pause, my eyes went to stare at Bill, I turned to face Tom

"I could ask you the same question…I'm not the one who's been M.I.A for four years"

He was quiet just like his brother

"Busy"

"Yea… so have I"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


End file.
